Captain of the Bloody Dagger
by Dhampirhottie667
Summary: Elizabeh, Will, and Barbossa are off to find Jack with help from an old friend of Jacks. But who is she really? and What does barbossa not know about her that makes Jack so sad to see her? w/e j/oc
1. Chapter 1

I groaned and rolled over, my curtains were still shut tightly, I could here the maids in Elizabeth's room waking her up and p

Okay so this is my new story yes I will update my other stories but I don't really want to work on any of them right now because there are to many memories and anyway this is my new story I don't own any of the POTC characters they belong to Disney I do own Elizabeth Errol, Annie Will Errol and myself Eden and the bloody dagger!

I groaned and rolled over, my curtains were still shut tightly, I could here the maids in Elizabeth's room waking her up and pulled the covers over my head as I heard my door open, "Miss Santana." Amelia called to me opening the curtains, most likely bathing the room in sunlight.

"Five more minutes." I said.

Amelia pulled the covers away eliciting a growl from me, "your aunt has instructed me to wake you and Mrs. Errol."

"Tell her I said to piss off." I growled pulling the covers back over my head. Amelia sighed and I heard her plop down in one of the chairs. A few minutes later there was a loud bang as my door hit the wall and then a scream of, "AUNT EVELYN!" from my young nephews mouth. He jumped onto my bed landing next to me. I pulled the covers back, "you screamed?" I said sarcastically.

"Mummy said we could go you know where to do you know what, after the ceremony." He said happily, "Oh she did, did she?" I asked, "Well then lets get going." I said getting out of my bed.

"Get out so I can change." I ordered. He scurried out quickly shutting the door behind him, "so what death outfit has she chosen for me today?" I asked turning to Amelia smiling.

She grinned and placed the box on my bed I groaned and went back behind the screen and pulled on the under layer of the five layer dress, next came the skirts, then the second under layer the corset and finally the dress it self. Amelia did up her hair and then left Evelyn to herself.

When she finally descended the stairs Elizabeth and Aunt Andréa were having a heated argument about something.

"NO HE WILL NOT BE COMING WITH US!" Aunt Andréa screamed.

"Would both of you shut up. Bloody 'ell." I said, "Time to leave, hurry up William and please behave." I said as Will ran down the stairs and grabbed his mother's hand.

We all walked out the door and got into the car that was to take us to the center of town for the ceremony.

"Evelyn stand up straight." Aunt Andréa barked at me. I straightened and she nodded approvingly. God I hate her. She's so bloody annoying and so is that damn parrot. I thought tilting my head at the brightly colored bird, I nudged Lizze and nodded toward the parrot, her eyes widened and she grabbed Will's hand.

"Mommy!" I heard a little girl yelled, I turned around, "Annie." I said grabbing her arm, "I told you to stay with your uncle." She shrugged, "I haven't seen you in weeks why can't I come for a visit?" She whined back, "fine but be quite and follow me." I said weaving my way through the crowd. I made it to the alter area where the Pirates were hung, which was the same place where Norington had asked my dear friend Lizze to marry her and how she met Captain Jack Sparrow. The same place I met him, the same place I gave birth. I looked out in the water and spotted a ship with pirate sails, 'great.' I thought 'here comes Sao.'

"Who is it?" Liz asked coming up behind me. "Sao?"

I nodded, "what in the bloody 'ell does he want." The parrot flew over and landed on my arm a note was attached to his foot.

"Eden we need your help something unfortunate has happened to Jack. WE could really use your help captain.

Barbossa." I read aloud, Elizabeth started laughing, "Well I suppose we could help." I shrugged grabbing Annie's hand. "Come on."

Lizze followed behind slowly, we got into a dingy and rowed out to the boat, Gibbs hand shot out to help Liz and me aboard.

"This better be some big trouble."

"It is big trouble." Tia said, "we must go to the end of the world and fetch back Jack." I groaned inwardly at this.

"Why?"

"The kraken ate him." Barbossa said gleefully, "and we need you to go with us."

"Barbossa you know as well as I that I haven't been aboard a ship in years and do not intend on staying on this one."

"You are part of the brethren court are ye not?" I nodded, "you are hunted by the EITC are ye not," nod, "then you will help us." Nod.

"Great now that that's settled, you introduce us to these three and we'll introduce you to everyone."

"This is Elizabeth Errol, her son, Will, and my daughter Annie."

"Well you know Gibbs, Tia, Myself, Pintel, Ragitti. And this is Mr. Turner and Miss Swann." I nodded my greeting.

"This is Eden Santana Captain of the Bloody Dagger." I grined.

Okay only the first chapter is going to be in first person! In the next chapter we will learn all about CES and Lizze and there children and I will have another name for My Elizabeth

_**Eden!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so this is going to be all of finding Jack and flipping the boat and then it will finsh the movie in the next chappie and the everything will go on in my own storie!_

_Eden!_

Eden was lying on the bed in the captain's cabin waiting for Will and Barbossa to return. Elizabeth was sitting in the chair at the desk. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and her normal dress was replaced with pants and a shirt.

"So you're the governors daughter?" she nodded.

"Hmm sounds fun. So how exactly did Jack get sent to the Locker?" Eden asked tucking a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"Well the Kraken was after him. We thought it was after only us but I figured out it was after Jack so I chained him to the Crows nest post." Eden grinned at her.

"Ten points for you." She said enthusiastically as the door opened and Muffin (Liz's name) came in and plopped down on the bed next to Eden.

"Yeah just don't tell anyone you're the only one that knows." Eden nodded.

"They're arguing and will be in soon." Eden nodded and then put her hands over Muffin's ears, "you two get your arse in here or im starting story time without you!" the men came through the door scowling Barbossa sat in the hammock and Will stood next to Elizabeth.

"So you all want to know the tale of Captain Eden Santana do ye?" everyone nodded and Muffin snuggled closer to Eden, who wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Eden was born in a middle class family in Ireland, she lived with her mother, father and two brothers. But that's not important.

_"Eden!" James called up the stairs to his daughter. Her black haired head popped out of her door._

_"Yes?" she asked, "is it time to leave?" her father nodded and Eden bounded down the stairs._

_"Now must I remind you of the pirates?" she shook her head. "Good you are to stay in my sight whenever we make port do you understand?" she nodded. "Okay then lets go."_

_Eden took her fathers hand and they walked out of the house and down to the docks to where his ship was tied._

_Three days had past since they had left and Eden had behaved and kept her promise, her father decided that she could stay at the beach while he went to take care of his business, "now you stay here on the beach okay no wandering off." Without waiting for an answer he headed off into the town leaving Eden alone. Eden kept her promise for ten minutes but when she saw a ship approaching she ran to hide in the trees, she might have been 18, an adult, but she was still scared to death of strangers and even though it was breaking the rule, She climbed into a tree and watched as a few crewmen pulled a boat up to the island and got out they were talking, well more like griping about Jack Sparrow and the Pearl._

_Eden listened intently and followed the men deeper into the forest. She was doing well at avoiding stepping on braches until she tripped and her hand landed on one snapping it in half. The men turned around and drew their swords. When they saw it was just a girl the put their swords away and grinned evilly. 'Oh god.' Eden thought as the fowl men stepped closer to her._

_"Parley." She said remembering a book that she read about pirates. If someone invokes parley they are not to be harmed and taken to the captain straight away. The men sighed and picked her up roughly carried her back to the dingy._

_"Do you have a name lass?" one of them asked._

_She nodded, "E-evelyn Santana."_

_"Santana?" asked the other man eyes roaming her body, "well Miss Santana where did you learn Parley from? Santana isn't any pirate name I've ever heard."_

_"Books." She said ducking her head._

_"Books? You can read?"_

_"And this surprises you?" Eden asked coldly glaring at the man gawking at her. He turned his attention elsewhere. Eden looked up at the ship they were approaching._

_"Is this the black pearl?"_

_"Aye that it is, Come on then up you go." Eden climbed the ladder and was immediately pushed forward when her feet hit the wood._

_"Cap'n we found 'er followin' us an' she invoked the parley." Eden looked up at the man in front of her brown hair with matching eyes, hat coat shirt and pants all tattered and dirty. 'he doesn't look mush older then me.' Eden thought._

_"Does she have a name?" he asked ignoring her._

_"Yes it-"_

_Eden cut him off standing up, "yes as a matter of fact I do." She said._

_"And what might that name be luv?"_

_"Evelyn Santana." Jack raised his eyebrows and then grabbed her forearm, "don't bother me I'll be in my cabin." He said dragging Eden with him, "back to work!" he barked and all the crewmen started running around trying to get back to their stations._

_"You know lass, you're about the most daft woman I have seen in my life. You knew they were pirates and you knew they were from me ship but you still came here and it doesn't appear that you struggled one bit. Do ye have a death wish luv?"_

_Eden glared at him, "no I don't, but im also not scared of a bunch of drunk men. And don't call me luv."_

_"Well that's a good thing because you are now part of me crew."_

Eden stopped, "that's enough for now im sleepy and Muffin's already asleep. Goodnight." She said to Will and Elizabeth as they exited.

"Barbossa do you mind sleeping on the hammock tonight. I promise you can have the bed tomorrow." Eden said yawning.

"Not a problem lass. I'll be right back with yer kids." A few minutes later Barbossa came back in and laid Annie and Will down in the Hammock, "I think I'll sleep with the crew tonight." He said walking out.

"You still scare him." Muffin mumbled rolling over, "10 points."

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

"Eden." Muffin said shaking her shoulder, "Eden I'm cold." Eden pulled the blanket that was around her own body up and wrapped it around her friend, "now shut up."

"CAPTAIN SANTANA!" someone called.

Eden rolled her eyes and got up, "what is it!"

The man who appeared to have called her name was pointing to the waterfall they were approaching.

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" Eden yelled before running into the cabin and grabbing Muffin, Will and Annie, "hold on to this." She said handing them a bamboo tube. Annie nodded and tucked under her arm before hugging Will.

"ELIZABETH MOVE OVER HERE!" Eden heard Will yell. Eden ran over to Barbossa and Tia, "are we all going to die?" Tia shook her head, "good I didn't want to kill you." She said to Tia, "you on the other hand." Eden heard the rushing water and grabbed the railing. The boat dropped down the fall it hit the water and shattered. Eden, Tia and Barbossa, who were standing at the edge went flying. Muffin, Will, Annie, Elizabeth and William were all hanging onto a broken piece of the ship, Gibbs was hugging a barrel of gun powder and the crewmen and Sao were floating around the water.

Eden pulled her body onto the shore and passed out from hypothermia. Barbossa and Tia were sitting on the shoreline, watching people come in.

"So where can we find Jack?" Eden asked rolling over and standing up.

"Um." Someone said pointing to Jack Sparrow running down a dirt hill, "there."

"Good job."

Jack ran all the way down the hill and came to a stop when he saw everyone standing around. Eden zoned out and missed the whole conversation until; "why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past... one of you succeeded." he looked at Elizabeth. Eden stepped forward, "okay five of you, and two have succeeded." Everyone looked at Elizabeth, " Oh, she's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here. As for you..." he looked at Tia.

Now don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time." She said.

" Fair enough. You're in." he walked down the line of pirates, "Don't need you, you scare me." He said to Ragetti, "Gibbs, you can come. Marty, Cotton... Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy... At least I'll have someone to talk to... Who are you? "

" Tai Huang. These are my men."

"Where does your allegiance lie? "

" With the highest bidder."

" I have a ship."

" That makes you the highest bidder. "

" Good man. 'Weigh anchor all hands. Prepare to make sail. " Jack said taking out his compass.

"Weigh anchor. " Cottons parrot mimked.

" Jack... Which way ya goin' Jack? " Barbossa asked.

He started pacing his ship when Annie cleared her throat, "excuse me?" she said agitated.

"Annie. I didn't think your mum would let you come." Eden rolled her eyes, "she can't go with you unless, Muffin her son and I can come."

He eyed her suspiciously, "fine." He said and continued to pace. Eden fell into step with him and Annie, Muffin and Will ran ahead.

"So luv, what made you come here?"

"Well it was certainly not to find you." She said before marching off a head of the group, 'the nerve of that man I might strangle him.' She thought shaking her head in dismay.

"What in the hell?" Eden asked when a rock came tottering towards her. She smiled and picked it up, "go follow Jack." She said putting the Crab rock back down.

"Miss- Captain Santana?" Gibbs called.

"Yes."

"Never mind." Eden shook her head as they set off to find the way home.

Jack sat at his table trying to read the map when Eden came up behind him,Up is down. That's just maddingly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?" he was saying, Eden sat down across from him.

"Clear as mud, Jackie... " one of his mini self said, Eden couldn't help but laugh.  
Eden stared at the mini Jacks, What? Eh?"

"Stab the heart."

"Don't stab the heart."

Eden took this as an opportunity to grab the map, which Jack snatched back, so Eden moved to sit on his lap ignoring his protest.

"Come again?" he said turning his attention to his Mini me's.

"The Dutchman must have a captain..." one of them chorused.

"Well that's even more than less than unhelpful."

"Sail the seas for eternity."

"I love the sea..."

"What about port? "

"I prefer rum... Rum is good."

"Making port, where we can get rum and sultry wenches... once every ten years."

"What'd he say? "

"Once every ten years."

"Ten years is a long time, mate."

"Even longer, given the deficit of rum."

"...But eternity is longer still. "

"And how'll you be spending it? Dead? "

"...Or not... The immortal Captain Sparrow."

"Well, I like that. "

"Come sunset and it won't matter. "

"... Not sunset... Sundown! And Rise... Up!" Eden and Jack said at the same time.

"Everyone tie down the rum and anything you don't want to lose!" they ordered. Eden looked at Jack, Jack looked at Eden. They ran over to the side of the boat and made gasping noises, a few crew members came over just in time to run after them as they darted to the other side, soon the whole ship was following them back and fourth.

"What are they doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"They're trying to tip the ship." Barbossa said in awe as they ran back once again. Pintel and Ragitti tied themselves to the mast. Sundown was upon them and the boat was almost upside down one more time. The boat flipped and Eden was thrown into Jack as they were submerged in the water.

Eden's lips were ice cold when they flipped back over, "Luv are you okay?" Jack asked wrapping a spare blanket around her and leading her down into his cabin, "Luv?"

She sat down in a chair, "god that was cold." She shivered.

Jack motioned for her to move to his lap, reluctantly she moved to his lap. A few minutes later the door open and Annie, both Will's, Barbossa, both Elizabeth's, and Tia came in.

"Story time." She grinned as they all took there seats.

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow sorry to those of you that read this story I meant to update but I haven't had the time._

"So you want to here the rest of the story eh?" Eden asked shivering slightly.

"aye!" they all answered.

"Alright then, where were we..oh yes.

"_Well that's a good thing because you are now part of me crew."_

_Eden gulped, "but I am not a pirate! I am a young woman! You can't make me stay here!"_

"_See that's where your wrong." Jack said, "Unless you want to swim back to shore your stuck here."_

_Eden glared at him but remained silent, "don't worry I won't make you do to much, but we do need a chef."_

"_Alright." For weeks Eden silently remained on the ship cook and cleaning for the pirates. She slept in the kitchen, where she knew she was safe away from those pirates. _

_During one stop at Tortuga while the rest of the crew was ashore Eden decided to venture onto the deck, not to get off just to walk around. Jack had also stayed aboard._

"_So Captain, how come you're not out with the rest of your crew?" _

"_Not in the mood, got me rum right here." He said lifting up a bottle of it._

"_ah, so whats for dinner tonight?"_

"_What ever. The crew is staying at an inn in town for a few days." _

"_Oh, would you like something for dinner?"_

"_What is there?"_

"_There's some chicken I could make and rolls and some rum."_

"_Sounds good."_

"_Alright I'll start cooking."_

"_Thanks lu-Evelyn."_

"_Glad to know you know my name." she smiled at him as she went down to the kitchen and began cooking. _

_When she was almost done Jack came down stairs, "do you mind if I eat with you?"_

"_Not at all." She smiled at him setting his plate down and a new bottle of rum with it and then setting hers down. They ate in silence and Evelyn began cleaning when Jack came up behind her and started kissing her neck. _

_She turned around to face him and he kissed her._

"And for those of you over the age of 18 can guess what happened after that." Eden said running her hand though Annie's hair.

_A year later, after Eden had her own ship and she and Jack had been seeing each other awhile, they were caught and sentenced to death. _

_There last wish was to be married, but that never happened. Eden had found out she was pregnant. So the night before the wedding Jack came to give her a wedding present, a dagger. The hilt was made of ivory and ebony and a rose with a sparrow flying over it was carved into the hilt, as well as a beautiful ruby. _

_After Jack left she wrote him a goodbye letter telling him that she was pregnant and couldn't risk her baby's life. She slid it under his door and ran off into the night._

_9 months later she gave birth to Annamarie Santana-Sparrow. She gave Annamarie to her brother and asked him that she saw Jack every once in a while and promised she would come visit. But she was a pirate and still being hunted._

_She visited periodically and Jakob took Annie to see her father. Jack still hadn't seen Evelyn since then, he has once again managed to escape death, well he was brought back after being hung._

_Evelyn raided several towns; she soon became one of the most famous pirates on the sea, mainly because she sailed with an all woman crew. _

_But eventually she turned herself around and went to live with her aunt Andréa in Port Royal with one of her crew members, Elizabeth Errol and her son William._

"And then she got word from Captain Barbossa and went to the end of the world to rescue Jack." Eden finished. Jack had left in the middle of the story.

"I didn't know Jack had ever gotten captured and hung."

"Nobody talked about it since he was brought back to life." Eden sighed.

"I never knew Jack was engaged nor had a child!" Gibbs exclaimed.

Eden sighed and got up walking onto the deck, Jack was standing behind the wheel running his hand over it.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Whatever." He sighed turning away.

"I didn't want her to be killed Jack. You know I've always wanted a child." Eden sighed walking up behind him, "Please talk to me." She said putting her hand on his arm.

"You could have told me! Let me run away with you! Something!" Jack yelled, "Instead of leaving me! And letting me think you didn't love me!"

"You think I didn't love you!" she yelled back.

"If I didn't love you I would have left the dagger, never talked to you! Never let you see Annie!"

He turned and glared down at her, "if you _loved _me _you _would have came to see me!"

"I couldn't come to see you! I left piracy behind!" she yelled, "I had people following me, if I went to see you they would have followed me and killed the both of us!"

"I would have rather stayed dead then have come back to suffer like this!" he yelled loudly shoving past her and down into the hull.

"Eden, are you okay?" Muffin asked softly coming up behind her. Eden turned around, she had tears running down her face and she shook her head. Muffin hugged her tightly as she sobbed into her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Eden remained silent for the rest of the trip, Barbossa let her remain in the captain's cabin for days. Muffin brought her food and drink and kept her company but that's all she could do.

Until they got to Pirates cove, then she had to come out, even if Muffin had to drag her into the cove.

"Captain Santana!" Teague exclaimed happily when he saw the girl.

"It's just Eden now." She mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Teague asked.

"Fine." She sighed dropping into a chair, "Annie come here and meet your grandfather." The little brown haired girl ran into the room smiling with Willy following behind her.

"My grandfather?"

"This is your dad's dad, Captain Teague."

"Nice to meet you." Annie said happily smiling up at him, "This is my friend Willy."

"Nice to meet both of you. Mind if I talk to your mum alone?" Annie shook her head and skipped out of the area back to where all nine pirate lords were assembled.

"Why are you not in with the pirate lords?"

"I passed my lord ship onto Barbossa; I am only here because they wanted my help."

"Doing what exactly."

"Traveling to the end of the world and back to save Jack."

"Hmm how fun."

"HANG THE CODE!" a pirate yelled.

"Excuse me." Teague said standing up and walking out, Bang, "The code is the law." He said making his way down the stairs, Eden following behind him.

The nine pirate lords were all gathered around a table, Jack at the head of it, "Your in my way boy." Teague said.

Jack moved out of the way as two pirates carried the book, the code, to the table, Eden following behind them. Teague whistled and a dog came running with keys. Eden took them from his mouth, patted his head, and handed Teague the keys.

Teague looked through the pages running his finger down them looking for something, "Ah, Barbossa is right."

"Hang on a minute." Jack said pulling the book to him, "It shall be the duty's of the king to declare war. Fancy that."

"There has not been a king since the first court." One of the pirate lords spoke up, "and that is unlikely to change."

"Not likely." Teague agreed.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked Gibbs.

"See the pirate king is elected by popular vote."

"And each pirate only ever votes for his self." Barbossa finished. Teague went and sat down in his chair.

"I call for a vote!" Jack announced.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, "I vote for Ammand, the Corsair!" Captain Ammand stated.

"Captain Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman!"

"Mistress Ching!"

"Elizabeth Swann"

"Barbossa."

"Gentleman Jocard!"

"Captain Vallenueva."

Jack was last, "Elizabeth Swann."

"What?" Elizabeth said.

"I know curious isn't it?"

The room started yelling all at once and Teague started playing his instrument.

Teague looked at Jack, "What? You've seen it all done it all. You survived it's a trick isn't? to survive?"

"It's not just about living forever Jackie." He put his guitar down and stood up, "The trick is living with your self forever."

"How's mum?" Jack asked, Teague pulled out a shrunken head, "She looks great."

"Aye, the other trick is to hold onto those you love, and not push them away." Teague nodded toward Eden, "of course I never pushed your mum away." With that he got up and exited the room.

Eden was getting a migraine from all of the yelling, "QUITE! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" she screamed, "Now damnit! Elizabeth Swann is the king so deal with it!"

"Who gave you the right to speak to us!" one of the pirates spoke up.

"Are you going to argue with me?" she challenged.

"Who are you? Are you even a pirate!"

"I am King Santana, of the first court!" she yelled back, "now deal with it. King Swann what is your order."

"We fight!"

"Alright! Get your pirate arses to your ships!" Eden yelled, "And don't get yourselves killed!"

"Teague, I need to borrow some trousers." Eden called running up the stairs. Jack sighed and walked out to his ship. They were all in the water sailing toward the meeting ground.

They were in the middle of the fight; Barbossa was marrying Elizabeth and Will when Jack saw the black sails with the red rose, "Eden."

She swung over to the Pearl and brought her sword down into the shoulder of one of Davey Jones' crew members who was about to stab Jack, "Don't touch him." She hissed as he fell to the ground.

Jack was about to say something but she got swept into a sword fight, on the other ship he could see Muffin, now in guy dress, fighting with three of Davy's crew and two Royal navy members. He jumped over to the ship and joined her in the fight, "Thanks Jack."

He nodded and got swept into another sword fight. Somehow in the midst of all the fighting Jack, Eden, Elizabeth, Will and Muffin ended up on the Dutchman.

Davey Jones was standing over Will, Jack had the heart in his hand and Elizabeth had her sword ready, "Missed! Did you forget, im a heartless creature." Will looks to Elizabeth, "Ah love: a dreadful bond, and yet so easily severed. Tell me William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" Jack piped up, Davey Jones looked over, "Heady Tonic, holding life in the power of ones hand."

"You are a cruel mind, Jack Sparrow." Davey sneered.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." One of the crew members lunged at Jack, Eden jumped in front of him taking the sword through her abdomen, Jack yelled and dropped the heart and someone stabbed Will.

"WILL!" Elizabeth yelled sliding over to him.

"EDEN!"

"Ah, so Jack Sparrow, you are in love too." Jones said.

"Part of the ship, part of the crew." Bootstrap muttered, he put a dagger in Will's hand and stabbed Davey's heart.

"Eden, you bloody idiot." He muttered, "Why'd you do it?"

"I love you."

"You bloody idiot. I love you too." He said kissing her softly, "don't you dare die on me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Eden replied and pulled the sword from her abdomen hissing in pain.

"Come on. We have a fight to finish."

"Crazy woman."

"No. Pirate." She grinned, "Come on Muffin."

She grabbed a rope and swung off the ship, Jack grabbed Elizabeth, pulling her away from Will who was now being swarmed by the crew and swung onto his ship as well.

The battle was over, Will and Elizabeth had taken off and gone ashore, Muffin had taken Willy and Annie home and now Eden was standing on the deck of the Bloody Rose, the ship she had abandoned years ago she watched her crew cleaning the ship.

"Evelyn." Jack called.

"Yes Jack?"

"I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's okay Jack, I know you didn't mean it."

"I love you Evelyn, I really do."

"I love you Jack, more then my own life."

"I know that love." He grinned leaning down and capturing her lips with his own.

"Come on." He said pulling Evelyn into the captain's cabin.

**This is the last chapter except for the epilogue. **


End file.
